$\overline{AC}$ is $15$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $8$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $17$ units long What is $\tan(\angle ABC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $15$ $8$ $17$
SOH CAH TOA an = pposite over djacent opposite $= \overline{AC} = 15$ adjacent $= \overline{BC} = 8$ $\tan(\angle ABC)=\dfrac{15}{8}$